Yugioh GD!
by Jonathan Aguiar
Summary: A weak duelist gains a new power after his champion brother disapears.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh DG

Chapter 1

"Beginning From an End"

**

* * *

**

Max sat in my room looking at my cards. His brother's voice rang in his head. _You'll never be a pro-duelist until you get rid of those monsters._

But Max just couldn't get rid of them. His mother gave them to him before she died. Kuriboh, Dreamsprite, and Toon Alligator was the only things she gave him that was completely his.

He had some good cards in his deck too, but he'd never be able to beat his brother. Zeke's Destiny Heroes were almost invincable. They won him the world championship last year, and he came in second this year.

I'll never be as strong as him" Max said as he looked at the three cards. "But I'd never betray the cards my mother gave me."

Just then, the butler that was his guardian when zeke wasn't around walked into the room with a grim look on his face. "It's your brother Zekeal, Master Maxwell, he's been in an accident."

"Is-is he okay?" Max shot right up putting his cards in his pocket.

"I fear the worst. The family plane went down, and this was all that was found."

He handed him a small bag. There were fourteen cards in it.

"This is all they could find," he said. "They're searching for his body as we speak."

Only they never found his body, and now, one year later, Max is on his way to the boat that will take him to Duel Academy...

"I can't beleive we both passed!" Max's best friend Ty was way more excited than he was."

"I only won cause of my brother's cards," Max said as they neared the port where the boat was waiting.

"You were strong even before those cards" Ty said trying to cheer up Max. "Now c'mon, lets get on the boat."

Once they were on, they were spotted by three duelists who were wearing blue. They were giving Max and Ty dirty looks because they were wearing red. The Blues walked over to them.

"Thats it!" said the green haired girl. "I'm sick of this. Thats it! No more Slypher weaklings. Get off!"

"Why should we?" said Ty, stepping foward.

"Oh look, the loser's mad. Go home!" She pulled out her deck and activated her duel-disk. Ty did the same.

"Amanda!" The short duelist glared at her. "Don't waste your time on these fools."

"But" She began.

"Enough! Let's go." As they left the tall guy that was with them kept staring at us. "Let's go nathan." The short duelist called after him.

"I'm coming Lee." The tall duelist, Nathan, walked after his friends.

Ty called after them, but mostly to the short guy, Lee. "Whats wrong? You scared, asstard?"

As he continued walking, Lee flipped him the bird.

"You'll have to excuse them," a pale boy with a black emo haircut was next to them. He was wearing yellow. "Those three don't like anyone."

Ty jumped. He didn't see him coming. "Hey buddy, you do know your as pale as a corpse right?"

"Yes" he smiled. "I am aware of that."

"Please forgive Ty" Max said. "He doesn't think before he speaks most of the time."

"I understand" he said. "I'm Adam."

"I'm Max. That's Ty."

"I'm very happy to meet you both."

"Hey Adam" Ty was smiling his creepy, I want to duel smile. "Wanna have a quick match?"

"Okay" he said. "But I'm warning you, I _chose_ not to be an Obelisk."


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh DG

Chapter 2

"Friend or Foe?"

"Well then lets just see how good you really are." Ty activated his duel disk. Adam did the same, and the duel began.

Instantly there was a circle of people surrounding us. "Well this was kept on the down low, wasn't it?" Max said sarcasticly as he joined the crowd to watch the duel.

"I'll go first" said Adam as he drew a card. "I'll put this monster down in defence mode, and set this card down. Your turn."

Ty drew a card. then he sets down a card in the spell/trap zone. "I summon Darkfire Soldier #2." There was a burst of flame, and his monster appeared. "Now attack!" Darkfire Soldier #2 attacked the face-down monster. It was Spirit of the Harp. Ty lost 300 lp. 7700. "Crap!"

Adam drew a card. "Now I'll summonmy Dragon Zombie." The monster appeared in a flash of black. "I'll activate my spell card Lightning Vortex by discarding Light of Intervention from my hand. Now your Darkfire Soldier #2 is gone." A bolt of lightning struck Ty's monster and it was gone. "Now Dragon zombie's gonna attack you directly." Ty lost 1600 lp. 6100.

"This is bad" said Ty as he drew his card. "Okay, I'm using my reload card. I shuffle my hand into my deck and then draw back my four cards." Then he set a trap card and set a monster in defence mode. "I'm done."

Adam drew his card, and summoned Regenerating Mummy in attack mode. "Now attack!" It attacked and destroyed the face down monster. "Since my mummy is a zombie type, your Electric Lizard's effect fails. Now Dragon Zombie, attack him directly." Ty lost 1600 lp. 4500.

Ty drew, praying for one of his favorite cards. He got one. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." He grinned as he activated his spell H-heated heart.

"Enough!" The crowd grew silent as a teacher stormed through, obviously angry. "No dueling on the boat! You may begin dueling tomorrow morning."

"Sorry" Ty and Adam said as they deactivated their duel-disks.

"Your lucky you caught me in a good mood today or I'd of given you detention for a week."

"Yes" said Max, "I guess so."

"We'll duel some other time then." Adam smiled.

"Yeah." Ty looked to the see when he saw max staring the horizon. They were almost at Duel Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh DG

Chapter 3

"The Announcement"

When the ship arrived they all were ordered into the battle hall for orientation. When everyone was seated a man began to speak. He told them all the usual thing about schools and stuff, but then he made another announcement. "For the next six months duels will be taking place. Your duel-disks have been programed to keep track of your wins and losses. The eight duelists with the best ratio will take partin a tournament taking place just after Christmas vacation."

He paused and there was a rush of whispers coming from every direction at once.

"Now," and the crowd fell silent, "the winner will receive extra credit, and be promoted to the next level. If you are one of the top eight, it is **manditory** to duel." He looked at the crowd. "I see the faces of extrodinary duelists in all of you. Freshman, your dorm heads will show you where you are to sleep. You are dismissed."

Ty looked at Max. "Really short chapter wasn't it?"


End file.
